1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools and in particular to pocket tools.
2. Related Art
Pocket tools are typically designed to be carried by individuals without the need for tool boxes or carrying cases. This enables the individual to have easy access to the tool whenever a use arises. One type of conventional pocket tool is a pocket screwdriver, which is shaped like a pen so that it can be carried in or clipped onto a pocket. The pocket screwdriver has a removable screwdriver tip at one end and a handle for turning the screwdriver on the other end. The screwdriver tip has one type of tip on one end and another type of type on the other end. For example, the screwdriver tip may have a blade tip on one end and a Philips tip on the other, or the screwdriver tip may have the same type of tip, but different sizes on the two ends. This allows the pocket screwdriver to function essentially as two different screwdrivers.
However, such a pen-type pocket screwdriver has disadvantages. One, the screwdriver is limited to two types of screwdriver types. While this is advantageous over a single screwdriver type, a larger number of screwdriver tips would be even better. Two, the handle of the pen-type pocket screwdriver, which typically has a small diameter, does not allow the user to apply significant torque. Three, the length of the pen-type screwdriver can make carrying the screwdriver in a pants pocket uncomfortable or awkward.
Therefore, there is a need for a pocket screwdriver that overcomes the disadvantages of conventional pen-type pocket screwdrivers discussed above.